<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Total Eclipse by BiWiccanEmoFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363722">Total Eclipse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiWiccanEmoFangirl/pseuds/BiWiccanEmoFangirl'>BiWiccanEmoFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Illnesses, Lunar Eclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiWiccanEmoFangirl/pseuds/BiWiccanEmoFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The build up to the lunar eclipse brings some unpleasant side effects</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school bell rang out overhead as Stiles closed his gym locker. He looked up and down to corridor expectantly as he walked down it, but Scott wasn't there. This was strange, as due to facts like motorbikes and super wolfy speed, Scott was rarely late. Once he got there, he stood on the edge of the sports hall, looking for his friends.</p><p>It was then that the only two girls he ever interacted with came into view. Lydia was chatting to Allison, and tying up her hair. Allison was staring worriedly at her phone.</p><p>"Hey guys, you seen Scott?" asked Stiles, tapping his fingers nervously.</p><p>"No, have you?"</p><p>"Well Allison, considering I asked first, that usually means I don't know."</p><p>"Geez touchy."</p><p>"I'm sorry, sorry. It's just I haven't seen Scott all morning, and I'm starting to worry, and now I'm starting to think-". At this point, Stiles realized both girls were looking over his shoulder, so he spun around.</p><p>Leaning on the hall door, panting heavily, was Scott. His eyes were unfocused and glazed over, and his skin was covered with sweat.</p><p>"Woah buddy, you're not looking so hot," said Stiles, waving his arms in a panic.<br/>"Yeah, I'd almost say you were sick, except, you know, werewolf," murmured Lydia, while Allison tried to take Scott's temperature. Scott battered her hand away.</p><p>"No, it's not that bad."</p><p>"Beg to differ, my head hurts," came a new voice from behind them. Isaac was in the same state as Scott, but he was wearing three layers of PE kit and His Scarf. His Scarf was bundled right up to his chin rather than loose how it normally was. Lydia looked like she was trying not to laugh. Isaac glared at her, but it was about as effective as sticking his tongue out.</p><p>"Why are you guys even in school? You look like crap."</p><p>"Well I would have stayed off, but he insisted on coming in. He said it would be too suspicious, and that it's not that big a deal," said Isaac, jerking his head at Scott.</p><p>At that point, Isaac swayed on the spot and grabbed hold of Allison's shoulder to steady himself, while Scott grabbed Stiles' arm. Both were trembling slightly.</p><p>"What's wrong?" asked Lydia. Isaac sent her a look that clearly communicated his lack of enthusiasm for conversation. Scott sighed and shrugged.</p><p>"My still head hurts," whined Isaac.</p><p>"I think they have a fever, too," said Allison, finally having got her hand on Scott's forehead.</p><p>"It's just fever is a common symptom of most major illnesses, but you don't get any of them," she mused.<br/>Thank you for that helpful contribution Lydia."</p><p>"God, I'm just figuring things out, if you could not-". Allison cut in. "Guys! This little argument is getting is nowhere. Is there anyone who might actually know something?"</p><p>"Yeah, Deaton," said Stiles, already flipping through his contacts.</p><p>"Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic, how may-"</p><p>"Deaton, it's me, it's Stiles. And we seem to have a problem. Not like, Earth shattering Alphas and Kanima levels of problem. Just Scott, Isaac, and the fact the look half dead kind of problem," rushed Stiles</p><p>"Half dead? What do you mean? And I need symptoms"</p><p>"Well they look like they haven't slept in three freaking days, or eaten, or drunk, or-" panicked Stiles. Lydia snatched the phone off him.</p><p>" Dr Deaton, this is Lydia. They have elevated pulse, fever, fatigue, and headache."</p><p>" OK, you need to get them to me now. That shouldn't be happening."</p><p>"Ah. Slight problem there, you see-". A whistle pierced the air.</p><p>"Stilinski! Get off the phone! In fact, why do you even have your phone? Put it away!" Coach Finstock had entered the hall.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The group groaned, and Stiles hung up, making a big show of putting it in his pocket.</p><p>"Greenberg! Shut up! Don't talk, don't move, don't breathe!" yelled Coach. "Now today's Cross Country is so profoundly horrible, I wouldn't be surprised if most of you ended up in hospital. Get moving!"</p><p>With that, he flung open the doors, and herded them outside. Isaac made an exaggerated moaning noise, and Scott looked mildly traumatised.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I think the Coach's going to be right. I hate it when that happens," Stiles muttered. Scott gave the Coach a glare that could chop ice, while also looking horrified.</p><p>They set off round the track at a steady pace. The werewolves' eyes were hooded, and their movements sluggish. Normally, with their extra speed, they raced ahead of the group, actually having to take care not to end up too far ahead. Now though, it was all they could do to not be left behind.</p><p>Isaac clutched His Scarf around his head. Scott nearly tripped over three roots. Stiles, Lydia, and Allison were hanging back purposefully in order to keep an eye on the boys. Honestly, they were glad of an excuse to go slower.</p><p>It was when both of them stopped that Stiles wheeled around to meet them. Isaac was sitting on the floor, and Scott was grabbing onto the nearest tree.</p><p>"Scott? Hey Scott, Isaac? Guys?" but his words were blurred, darkness creeping in at the edge of their vision. Other voices had joined Stiles'. More than just Lydia and Allison too; a good portion of the class had gathered round.</p><p>"Guys!" And that was the last they heard.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>As Coach came jogging up, Lydia had just finished tugging gloves over Scott's hands. Where they had fallen, they were in a position where they were entangled. When their powers reacted to the others pain, it created an endless loop of black veins. Isaac' arms were underneath Scott, and not touching flesh, so there was no worry there.</p><p>"Out the way, out the way! I didn't actually think anyone would need a hospital." yelled Coach.</p><p>"Um they stayed up late last night. And they were dehydrated," lied Lydia, thinking quickly.</p><p>"Well take them to the nurse. Then it's her problem," Coach mumbled the last bit.</p><p>"Well actually, Scott's mum's a nurse. We'll get her to pick us up, then she came take them home, and look them over," suggested Stiles.</p><p>"Great solution. They're safe, and I don't have to deal with it. You three, take 'em. You've been sucking pathetically anyway."</p><p>Lydia went under Scott's arm, Allison went in the middle, and Stiles took the other side. Now looking like some 5 headed monster, they started to lift the boys to the school. Unfortunately, Lydia was short, and not overly strong, Stiles was his self-proclaimed "147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones", and Allison, for all her hunting prowess, could not carry two teenage werewolves herself.</p><p>This was proving difficult.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was Danny who came to their rescue.</p><p>"Coach, I need the bathroom anyway, so I can go help."</p><p>"Fine, fine, whatever!" he barked.</p><p>Danny pushed in between Scott and Allison, letting her and Stiles take Isaac, while him and Lydia teamed up for the other.</p><p>Slowly, they made their way back to the school.</p><p>"Thank you so much Danny," said Stiles, on arrival.</p><p>"Anytime." Danny held the door open for them as they wrangled Scott and Isaac onto benches out the front of the building.</p><p>"I'm guessing you're not taking them to the nurse then?" asked Danny</p><p>"Ah, yeah, well-" flustered Stiles.</p><p>"No sweat, I won't tell," said Danny.</p><p>"And again thank you, you brilliant person. If I were gay, I'd kiss you."</p><p>"Please don't." And with that, Danny took off in the other direction.</p><p>It was at that moment Scott began to stir.</p><p>"W's g'n on?" he slurred.</p><p>"You collapsed, so now Allison's calling your mum to pick us up. I'm going to follow in my jeep, and we'll all head to Deaton's."</p><p>"Ok. How's Isaac?" asked Scott, shaking his head to try and clear it. Isaac was mumbling blearily, but definitely conscious. Scott pulled himself to his feet, and forced himself forward a few paces by himself before he grabbed onto Stiles' arm.</p><p>At that moment, Mrs McCall's car pulled up. Scott walked shakily towards the passenger seat, while Isaac allowed himself to be manhandled by the girls through the back door. They took a seat either side of him in the backseat, and clicked their seatbelts in. Stiles leaned out his jeep window and gave Scott's mum a thumbs up. And with that, they rolled out the car park.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hale Loft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The characters make it to the Animal Clinic, where Deaton tells them he needs more information. And for that, they need more werewolves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still no beta. Reviews are love, so please r+r you wonderful people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac, though now awake, was sagging against Lydia, borderline crying in frustration. He scrabbled at His Scarf, trying to loosen it. Allison reached forward and gently undid the knot, running her fingers through his sweat slicked hair.</p><p>On his other side, Lydia was trying very hard to tolerate Isaac using her as a pillow. When his head rocked back and hit her chin, drawing a small squeak from her, she voiced her concerns.</p><p>"Mrs McCall? How much longer? I'm feeling slightly claustrophobic here."</p><p>"Not too much longer darling, just help keep Isaac awake; monitor him," said Mrs McCall with a surprisingly steady voice.</p><p>"And Scott, sweetie, are you ok? You need anything?"</p><p>"No Mom, I'm fine, honest," murmured Scott, with his face pressed up against the door.</p><p>"You're not fine, we know that much," cut in Allison. She was looking out the window every few seconds, eyes darting back and forth, shoulders tensed.</p><p>"Allison?" queried Lydia.</p><p>"I'm just making sure we're not being followed. We can't rule out poison until we get to the clinic, so until them, I'm watching for any potential poisoners coming to finish the job," finished the huntress.</p><p>"Oh!" finished Mrs McCall, slightly surprised. "That's very... proactive."</p><p>"It doesn't matter, we're here now," said Lydia, her tone worried.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They pulled up in the car park, Stiles' Jeep pulling in behind them. They popped the doors open and hauled Isaac up, with both him and Scott shaking them off, and looking slightly more alert.</p><p>Deaton was waiting by the back door for them. He pulled them inside and shut the door behind them. Though neither boy was unconscious, or even close to it, they both looked rather bleary.</p><p>He sat them down on the animal working table, and they both remove their shirts.</p><p>Stethoscope in hand, Deaton listened to their heartbeats, and their breathing. Then he looked at their eyes and down their throats.</p><p>"Strange," he said</p><p>"What is?" asked Allison immediately.</p><p>"As far as I can tell, their symptoms are all that of a bad flu."</p><p>"But, they don't get flu," said Lydia, slowly, questioning.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, we're here now," said Lydia, her tone worried.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They pulled up in the car park, Stiles' Jeep pulling in behind them. They popped the doors open and hauled Isaac up, with both him and Scott shaking them off, and looking slightly more alert.</p><p>Deaton was waiting by the back door for them. He pulled them inside and shut the door behind them. Though neither boy was unconscious, or even close to it, they both looked rather bleary.</p><p>He sat them down on the animal working table, and they both remove their shirts.</p><p>Stethoscope in hand, Deaton listened to their heartbeats, and their breathing. Then he looked at their eyes and down their throats.</p><p>"Strange," he said</p><p>"What is?" asked Allison immediately.</p><p>"As far as I can tell, their symptoms are all that of a bad flu."</p><p>"But, they don't get flu," said Lydia, slowly, questioning.</p><p>"That's what's strange. My best guess is some werewolf specific illness, but I can't be sure with just them."</p><p>"One incident, two's coincidence, three's a pattern," murmured Stiles.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's just something used a lot in police work. And in most other fields of work too. It means you can't begin to figure out a pattern until you have three pieces of data."</p><p>"Like with the Darach!" exclaimed Scott, clicking his fingers.</p><p>"Yay, this is great and all, but it still doesn't answer the question of why do I feel dead!" Isaac finished with a growl.</p><p>"Well we won't know until we check on the other werewolves we know," said Allison.</p><p>"Hale loft?" sighed Lydia.</p><p>"Hale loft," admitted Allison.</p><p>There was an awkward silence with everyone looking at each other, waiting for someone for directions. Lydia and Allison looked at each other, Deaton read through some charts, Isaac fiddled with His Scarf, and Scott pushed himself off the bench.</p><p>"Well somebody say something!" shouted Stiles, gesticulating wildly.</p><p>"I don't like Peter, I'm staying here," said Lydia, simply.</p><p>"I'll stay here too, with Scott and Isaac," said Mrs McCall. Isaac nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>"I'm not staying here Mom," said Scott. "And Deaton needs to stay here, but we need someone to run checkups on the others."</p><p>"I agree with Scott," put in Deaton. "I need to know what's going on.</p><p>"Alright then," said Stiles ", me, Scotty, Mrs McCall, and Allison will head over to Derek's place, and then call you."</p><p>"OK, let's go."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Upon arrival, the five looked at each other apprehensively, Scott dry swallowing 4 paracetamol, and Allison knocked on the door.</p><p>It was not even 10 seconds later when the door was thrown open by Cora.</p><p>"Do any of you idiots have the slightest idea what the heck is going on?!" shouted Cora. The group may have been slightly more intimidated if she hadn't been wrapped in a furry purple blanket.</p><p>"We have theories. Let us in," said Allison, purposefully.</p><p>Not one to argue with that, Cora stood aside and let them in the door.</p><p>"You don't happen to have a clue, do you?" said Stiles.</p><p>"Of course not, otherwise why the frickin'</p><p>heck would I be asking!" shouted Cora, to the best of her ability.</p><p>"Definitely Derek's sister. Same talent for making me feel like an idiot," Stiles muttered.</p><p>Mrs McCall walked straight over to the table and unpacked her medical kit, laying out her stethoscope, first aid kit, several bottles of pills and medicine, and two bags of chocolate.</p><p>"Where are the others?" asked Scott, after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>"Right here."</p><p>They all looked right towards the spiralling, metal staircase where Peter's voice had come from. He was glaring in silent detest at Stiles and Scott, whilst also grimacing with the illness.</p><p>"Okay hold up," shouted Stiles ", why does everyone keep looking at me like it's my fault! I haven't done anything, I haven't touched anything, and I haven't pissed off anyone in the last fortnight that isn't currently in the freaking room!"</p><p>"No one's accusing you Stiles, we all just want to know what's going on," placated Allison.</p><p>"Well the only way that's going to happen is if I run some tests so can all supernaturally powered people line up by the table," said Mrs McCall.</p><p>As they all began to make their way towards the table, Stiles started a headcount.</p><p>"Hang on a minute, where's Derek?" asked Stiles.</p><p>"Upstairs? I don't know, haven't seen him since this morning."</p><p>Using her mouth to hold a pencil as she took Scott's pulse, she nodded her head at Stiles and then at the staircase. Momentarily confused, Stiles paused before jogging off to search for Derek.</p><p>Mrs McCall had finished cleaning her equipment and had Peter sit in the chair by the table.</p><p>"You, shirt off, now," she ordered.</p><p>"Oh gorgeous, you only had to -" but he was cut off by Mrs McCall ramming a thermometer down his throat. He whined in protest, but stopped under Scott's intense gaze.</p><p>"Urgh! This is so mundane!" burst out Peter the thermometer was taken out. Mrs McCall stopped in her motion of being about to listen to his chest, took the stethoscope back, cracked an icepack, held the chestpiece to the icepack for a few minutes, and then put it back to his to the icepack for a few minutes, and then put it back to his chest.</p><p>He squealed and groaned as she smiled, before her smile became a frown. She grabbed Cora's wrist and took her pulse, mentioning for Allison to do the same with Scott. Allison walked over to Scott, taking his hand gently, responding to his dopey smile by gently running her fingers through his hair. After a minute, she went and talked to his mother.</p><p>"Get me Deaton on the phone. There's something he needs to know."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well, it's less of a something he needs to know, actually, and more something I need to ask," said Melissa, worriedly.</p><p>"What is it?" asked Allison.</p><p>"Do you suppose it's normal for werewolves to have a resting heart rate of 160 bpm?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any bad grammar, editing on a phone is annoying. I'm working on getting a beta reader, but until then r and r please you brilliant people.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>